Quad Christmas
by Kopatropa
Summary: A Multi-Crossover. When Ivysaur's lonely during the Holidays, he spends time with a friend of Charizard's. Also, Olimar spends the Holidays with the young smashers (and Ike.) CH. 3 IS UP!
1. I Need your Help

**This is my first Christmas fanfic.**

The smashers return from the Snowy Kingdom.

"Didn't I tell you Extreme Gear would be fun?" Sonic asked.

"I-a wish that-a rumor was-a true." Mario said.

"The yachts were cool!" Ness said.

"Gravity Control made me sick..." Nana said.

"Too bad Ivysaur couldn't come. He's a four-legger." Red said.

The crew enter the Smash Mansion.

"Ivysaur! We're back!" Silver called.

"Oh... Hi." Ivysaur said, without emotion.

"Ivysaur, are you Ok?" Daisy asked.

"We got you an Ark of the Cosmos." Sonic said, handing it to Ivysaur.

"Oh... Thanks." said Ivysaur.

Yoshi walked over to him.

"Ivysaur, talk to me. What's wrong?" the younger dinosaur asked.

Ivysaur sighed.

"It's just that Christmas is around the corner and I have no family to spend it with."

"That's not true. You have us!" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, but my real family..."

Yoshi didn't wait for him to finish.

"Ivysaur, please. Hmm... tell you what: I'll talk to Charizard, he knows a guy."

"What guy will make me...?"

Yoshi is already gone. Ivysaur sulked back into the couch.

Olimar was decorating the tree with Ness.

"Ness, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Ness asks.

"I'm planning on going to Disney World with my kids, but they're visting their grandma, so could you please come with me?" asks Olimar.

"Well, sure. All the kids can come." Ness said.

"Oh, thanks, Ness!" Olimar said.

"ACK! This pool is frozen!" Ivysaur said.

Charizard walks over.

"Hey, Ivy. How's it going?"

"Well, the pool, the hot tub, and the SAUNA are cold!" Ivysaur complained.

"Well don't worry. I have someone who wants to see you." Charizard said, smiling.

Ivysaur walks to the front door and opens it.

**And that's the first, somewhat short, chapter!**


	2. Party Plans

**Summary: Ivysaur is introduced to Toothless, and has to spend time with** **him. Bowser is planning a HUGE party, while inviting some party crashers. Olimar and Ike head for Disney World.**

* * *

Ivysaur stared at the big, black thing in front of him.

"Ch...Ch...Charizard?" Ivysaur stammered.

"Chill out. This is Toothless." Charizard said.

"I know that, but why do I have to spend time with him?!" Ivysaur asked, angered.

Charizard left for the pool. Ivysaur just stood there. _Seriously?! _he thought. _I'm upset and _this _is supposed to help me!?_

"Umm... Hi." Ivysaur said.

Toothless stared at him.

"I'm Ivysaur. ...So... what do you wanna do?" Ivysaur asked.

"We could..."

Ivysaur didn't wait for him to finish.

"Let's go swimming!" Ivysaur exclaimed.

"But..."

Ivysaur drags him off to the pool.

* * *

A PK Teleport appeared at the entrance to Epcot. The soot covered smashers arrived.

"Next time, I drive." Ike says. "I don't even know why I'm here!"

"Well, you would be a perfect chaperone." Olimar said. The mercenary growled under his breath.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! To Epcot!" Yoshi exclaims. Olimar grabs the dino.

"We're not going to Epcot. Were going to Hollywood Studios!" Olimar said.

Hollywood entered Silver's mind.

"Yeah! Let's go there!" Silver exclaimed.

"Wow, Silver. You seem excited." Nana said.

"You bet!"

"How 'bout this: Ike will take Yoshi, Nana, Diddy, Pikachu, Lucas, Kirby, and Squirtle to Epcot. I'll take the others." Olimar said.

"That sounds REALLY fair!" Yoshi exclaimed

The two groups head off.

* * *

The next morning, Ivysaur woke up and went downstairs, only to find that no one else is downstairs.

"Yes." Ivysaur whispered. He went to the kitchen and ate every last box of Oreos. Last Halloween, Dedede scored a BUNCH of Oreos for himself and told everyone NOT to eat ANY. Ivysaur couldn't resist.

Peach came downstairs later, really angry.

"IVYSAUR! Tell your friend he's not allowed to eat my cotton swabs!" Peach yelled.

Toothless came downstairs.

"Toothless. You can't just eat other people's swabs. Now sit down and eat." Ivysaur said.

"No. I wanna go swimming again. You wanna come?" Toothless asked.

"Nah, I just ate." Ivysaur replied.

"NONSENSE!" Toothless dragged the dino hybrid to the pool. Peach picked up an empty box of Oreos, at the same time Dedede came downstairs.

"PEACH!"

"Oh crud..."

* * *

"Olimar, why'd you do that?!" Popo yelled. "Nana and I are seperated!"

"Because, I want to see how you'll handle the holidays seperate." Olimar answered.

"Oh..."

Toon Link changed the subject by yelling "Last one to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster is a rotton Chansey Egg!". Toony ran away, followed by Ness, Pichu, Popo, Jigglypuff, Silver, Tails, and Sonic.

"Guys, wait up!" Olimar yelled, running after them.

* * *

"Hey, Shadow! Wanna meet Toothless?" Ivysaur asked.

"Sure, whatever." Shadow said, not looking at them.

Toothless walked over. Shadow turned around. "What the... Is that MY Gravity Band?!" Shadow asked, ticked off.

We see the Band around Toothless's left leg. It has the name 'Shadow' on it.

"...No."

"Hey, Toothless. Let's go plan the Christmas Party with Bowser." Ivysaur said, changing the subject.

The two reptiles ran upstairs, avoiding a Chaos Spear.

"Hey, Bowser. How's the list going?" Ivysaur asked.

"Well, I'm almost done." Bowser replied.

Toothless looked through the list. "Umm... why are you inviting all these people from various media?" he asked.

"I'm tring to set the record for largest capacity at a party!" Bowser exclaimed.

Link comes up. "Just remember: I'm not cleaning up anything up!"

"Hey, why are you inviting the cast of Tekken?!" Ivysaur asked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Remember the Halloween Party?"

We flashback to said party. Ivysaur interrupts. "Hey, we can't have some of these guys coming here! Remember the meeting between Samus and Nina?! The DJ system blew up, taking the cake with it, thus ruining the party!"

"Yes, but..."

Bowser was cut off. "And remember how Sonic side-taunted Hworang? Sonic had to be in the hospital for weeks!"

"I know. but..."

"And you said you 'never want to see that face-breaking freak EVER again!'"

"Well, I'll give them another chance." Bowser finally said.

"Fine then, but if something goes wrong, don't come crying to me." Ivysaur said, leaving the room.

* * *

**Ivysaur's right, things WILL go wrong! What kind of things?**


	3. Amusment Insanity

"PK ALERT!" Ness yelled.

"What was that for?" Olimar asked.

"That's so we stay up till Christmas." Ness answered.

"Good thinking, Ness!" Sonic said.

Silver was staring at something. "What is it, Silver?" Tails asked. Silver pointed at a sign.

"That!" He exclaimed. "The American Idol Experience! I wanna enter!"

"But I thought..."

Olimar was cut off. "I WANNA ENTER!" Silver screamed.

"Ummm... sure." Olimar said. Silver ran away. "Well, onto Rock 'n' Roller Coaster!"

* * *

"Ike, get on!" Yoshi said.

"No! Nature's stupid!" Ike said.

Squirtle gasped. "How could you say such a thing?! Nature is one of the Seven Wonders of the World! Please get on!" Squirtle yelled.

Ike sighed. "Ok, fine. I'll join your fun." Ike said. And with that, the ride started. Without Kirby.

"I hate Epcot! Magic Kingdom, Here I come!" Kirby exclaimed.

* * *

Later that night, Bowser was still planning the party. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Bowser said to Charizard and Dedede.

"No! We are NOT having a road trip with ALL those people!" Charizard exclaimed.

"But I NEED to set that record! The party starts tomorrow at 6:00 AM!" Bowser said.

"Where're we gonna go, anyway?! It's to cold to go anywhere!" Dedede exclaimed.

"Oh, I have a way." Bowser said, smirking.

"Yeah." Mario said, coming in. "Like-a the time you-a had a way to take us to-a Venus."

We flashback to said trip. Bowser is constantly forcing the poor blonde kid to use PK Freeze.

"Trust me, Mario. I'll think of something." Bowser said.

"...Yep." Mario said as he left. He got out his Extreme Gear, the Red Fire.

"Hey, Ivysaur. I'm-a going to the-a Frozen Forest. You wanna come?" he asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm a four legger, remember?" Ivysaur said.

"Oh. Toothless, YOU wanna come?"

"Umm..."

"Dont-a worry. It'll be fun! Tails already-a made a Gear for-a you." Mario said, handing Toothless his Gear.

"Hey! I wanna come!" Ivysaur exclaimed, grabbing HIS Gear, the Saur Cycle.

"Ok, then." Mario said. He handed them an Ark of the Cosmo, and they ran off.

* * *

"..." was all Pichu could say.

"What... The Heck... Was That...?" Sonic asked.

"AWSOME SAUCE!" Tails said. The fox kit began flying around in circles.

"How did he...?" Popo was about to ask before he vomited onto the ground.

"WHAT'S NEXT, WHAT'S NEXT? STAR TOURS? GREAT! LET'S GO!" the poor fox kit exclaimed, flying like a maniac.

"MICKEY!" Kirby exclaimed as he spotted the mouse. The pink puffball swallowed Mickey whole. "MORE! MUST HAVE _**MORE!**_"


End file.
